


Winter Break

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: my friend asked me to write catradora trying pet names for the first time, and idk why but all i could think of was scorpia helping catra come up with dumb pickup linesso here is a kinda coffeeshop au (i think the first or second time in my life i’ve ever written this kind of au). the characters are all the same (ears/tails/claws, etc) but it’s a coffeeshop au cuz why notscorpia, entrapta, and catra all work together and it’s gr8





	Winter Break

“How about ‘I  _ador-a_  you?’” Scorpia clapped her claws together, a big smile breaking like the sun across her face. “She’s gotta love that! It’s her  _name_!”

“Masterful,” Catra murmured dryly as she penned it out on the back of an old receipt. It took some thought to get the lettering just right, but it definitely looked just as stupid as it sounded.

Catra scowled and crumpled the letter. Looking at that on a page made her want to barf.

The paper ball landed in a bin of fifteen other failures.

“This is stupid. I don’t even know if she likes me.”

Entrapta poked her head out from underneath the counter. “Actually, considering all the variables in play, her behavior so far makes no sense  _unless_  we assume she likes you.”

Catra’s heart jumped. “Yeah? And what makes you so sure?” The last person she needed to get dating advice from was the girl in love with her roomba, but desperate times and all that.

“Isn’t it obvious? She only orders coffee when you’re the one free, and I know this because I’ve watched her wait fifteen minutes in rush hour once just for you, even though she was definitely late to class for that. And she’s laughed at all of your drawings, and personally complimented you on the last four. Statistically, I think the odds are in your favor. Most of what you drew wasn’t actually that funny.” She ducked down again, fiddling with the clogged sink drain.

Catra dragged her hands down her face.

“Aww, buddy.” Scorpia clapped her on the back. “I thought all your doodles were beautiful.”

Catra batted her arm away. “Just give me a second to think.”

“Alright, alright. Take all the time you need, I’ve got you covered.”

Catra snatched a handful of old receipts and headed for an empty corner table. Her heart was racing too loud to even hear the words in the dumb holiday music the cafe insisted on playing. The clock was ticking down the seconds. Adora would be in for her last cup of coffee before the holiday break, and then her chances would be over, and she’d have to wait for the new semester.

Ugh.

“Any luck?”

“Leave me alone, Scorpia,” she said through gritted teeth. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel her friend looming over her, watching. What she was watching for, exactly, was unclear, so far. Her pen hadn’t moved since she’d sat down.

“Okay. Just thought you should know, I see her walking down the street. No pressure, though.” She put a pastry down for Catra, apparently oblivious to the panic those words drove into Catra’s chest.

She swallowed, and picked up her pen, writing furiously.

The bell at the front of the store chimed.

Adora walked in, shaking out the drops of snow settled in her hair like morning dew or stardust. The tip of her nose was bright red like her ears, which her fur-lined red coat had been powerless to protect from the winds outside.

Catra suddenly wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear forever. She crumpled up her latest attempt at flirtation and stuffed it in her pocket.

Adora smiled at her when she made her way around the counter. “Hey, Adora.”

“Catra! Well, I timed this poorly. Did you just get off break?”

She nodded, rolled her shoulders. “Your usual?”

“ _Actually_ , hotshot, I’d kind of hoped to get some hot chocolate. With you.”

Catra blinked. Then laughed. “ _Really_? You’re asking me on a  _coffee_  date?”

Adora flushed, taking a step back. “W-Well, I-I only meant if you had time, and wanted to…”

Catra felt a smack across the back of her calf from Entrapta. Well, this was going great, wasn’t it?

“Sorry,” she said, leaning forward over the cash register. “Just kind of the worst date idea like, ever. Aren’t you supposed to be like, a brainiac or something, Miss College Degree?”

Adora crossed her arms over her chest. “Is…that a no, then?”

“No, no. Just makes me feel less embarrassed about the hundred different ways I’ve thought about asking you out myself today.”

That admission emboldened Adora. “Oh, really? Perhaps you can share some of them over this terrible coffee date.”

Catra offered a fanged smile in return. “Scorpia?”

“Yes?”

“Two hot chocolates, please. I’m taking my break now.”

Her ears flicked at Scorpia’s squeak of delight. Then she deftly swung under the counter, and popped up at Adora’s side. “On me,” she whispered, tail flicking Adora’s cheek.


End file.
